After the Super Written Exams
by Nine-Tailed Fox Ahri
Summary: They were partners for 4 years. Now, they just want to be more than that. Soul x Maka. Fluffeh as story goes on.
1. The Wide Eyes of Liz

Disclaimer: I can't own Soul Eater! It hurts too good! Lol, seriously I don't

Liz whispers angrily as she was doing her nails. "I'm sick of them not doing anything! Their faces completely shows that they're in love with each other!"

Patty notices what her sister just said and responds "Sis! You shouldn't judge a book by its cover, you know!" After saying that she winked at her sister, she resumes to colour her test paper with a yellow crayon.

"_You got a point there Patty. Maybe there's something more to them. They're hiding something and I shall solve the mystery! Or I could be wrong…"_ Liz thoughts to herself then grins but was caught by Professor Stein.

"Elizabeth Thompson, are you done with your test? Because if you're not, I will assign you a tutor to make you focus a little bit better" Professor Stein grins evilly while saying this.

Liz looks around. The smart guys here look so dorky. She couldn't possibly want to be seen with them! "Sorry Professor, I was just thinking about the right answer to this question and I just remembered it."

Maka looks at Liz with a look of sympathy across her face then goes back to the test. Soul just looks over with a bored look then slams his head on the desk. What interested Liz was that after he slammed his head on the desk, he looked over to Maka. He had a troubled look on his face afterward and Liz is guessing that he might have an argument with himself about Maka. With a satisfied look on her face, she goes back to writing her test.

**Directions: Complete the following sentences as accurately as you can:**

_A sound soul dwells within a _ _ and _._

"_Oh this is easy!" _

_A sound soul dwells within a __sound skin __and __sound cuticles._

"_Oh crap! That doesn't sound right" _

_*Please go easy on the reviews. This is just my first fanfic!*_


	2. He's pretty hot

Disclaimer: WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL? WHY CAN'T I HAVE SOUL EATER? 

**Soul's POV:**

Its been four years since we've been partners. I keep thinking of her as a flat-chested bookworm. But now… She wears her pigtails less and she's not wearing her uniform everyday. I gotta admit. She's-

"Hey Soul, why are you staring me like that for?" Maka asked curiously

"I was hoping you could give me the answer to this question..?" I lied

"Its not my fault you didn't study. At least, its better than covering your whole body with cheat sheets like four years ago.." She smirked then blushed a little then the blush disappeared. Maybe she remembered the scar on my chest. _Quick! Say something stupid! _I thought.

"Did I put up a good show back then?" I smirked and Maka blushed. That's when I struck her nerve, I saw a thesaurus or dictionary or whatever it's called on her other hand. Oh shit.

"MAKA.. CHOP!" Ah, freaking dammit!

Suddenly, I was on the floor with a really thick book stuck to my head. Hmm.. IS THAT TWILIGHT? Or was it Romeo and Juliet..? GAH! WHY DO I KNOW THESE BOOKS?

**Maka's POV:**

That's what he gets for saying that question. Although, I have to admit. After these four years. Soul looked pretty hot.. Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna tell him that. That's gonna be our little secret you little reader that's inside my head observing my thoughts and actions!

"Is this a romance novel..?" Soul asked as he was getting up. He was gonna get the book to look at the cover.

"None of your business. Get back to your test." I said as I was pulling the book out of his head. Wow. I must've hit him pretty hard since I'm having a hard time pulling it out of his head. I must've gotten stronger with all the Maka Chops training I did. Heheheh..

**!**

Huh. Test is over. I looked at my test paper and reviewed every single one of them. It's perfect. I just hope that Ox doesn't get first place. I am totally determined to make Soul into a Death Scythe! Yeah!

Out of nowhere, Liz just grabs my arm and drags me to the girl's washroom. Well.. More like trying to drag me to the girl's washroom because Soul grabbed my other arm! Wait, usually he just lets me go but he's holding me back? I saw Liz with an evil smirk and lets go of me! Because Soul grabbed my other arm, I stumbled on to him. He caught me and I was at his chest. Looking up, our faces are really close. My heart is beating like crazy! Then suddenly Liz takes out a camera out of nowhere and takes pictures of us.. I let go of Soul and blushed furiously. He did the same. He said that he would meet me after school and then we went separate ways. Ugh.. Damn you, Liz!

_*Second chapter mission: Complete. Don't forgot to read and review!* ~Ahri_


	3. Oh well, goodnight

Disclaimer: It is my destiny **NOT **to own Soul Eater..

**Maka's POV:**

Ughh! Liz! Why did she do that? And why did Soul hold me back? Does this mean that he finally likes me? I mean I'm not wearing my usual school uniform and pig tails today! I mean like what's the point of dressing pretty if he's not gonna notice me.. Anyway, it's the end of the day. I'm gonna go home. Oh, I have to meet up with Soul. Maybe he wanted to go somewhere? My heart skipped a beat when I finally saw him after school. I wonder if that's even possible..

"Hey Maka" Soul is leaning on his motorcycle with that usual smirk of his. He wore his usual attire of his bright orange shirt, leather jacket, black jeans with his headband to keep his bangs out of his face. *_Sigh*_ I swear I could just stare at him all day. I realized I wasn't moving and I saw his eyebrow go up. I don't want him to know that I just stared at him!

"Oh sorry, I just remembered something about a test tomorrow. I'll be right back!" I winked and did the peace sign. I went inside the school again just to make him think I have to get something. Oh dangit! I forgot that its Friday today and tomorrow's Saturday! I just hope he didn't suspect it..

**Soul's POV:**

What was that..? A wink and a peace sign wearing a spaghetti strap tank top with short shorts… Wow, Maka's changed so much.. From cute to hot… Hmm, I wonder what she's gonna wear tomorrow since it's the weekend.. Wait, what! What the hell did she mean that there's a test tomorrow! Did she just lie? I gotta go find her so that she could explain what's going on.

"MAKA!" I yelled through the hallway. That should be able to make Maka reveal herself but she didn't come out. I ran around the places Maka could be and went to the places where she hated to be at. I couldn't find her anywhere. I checked my phone and saw a message from Maka. I face palmed myself for not turning the sound on from silent.

_Where are you? I'm outside the school. ~Maka _

I ran outside the school and saw two guys flirting with MY Maka. Yeah, that's right. I'm fucking in love with her. What the fuck. One of those faggots pushed Maka to the wall and fucking touched her boobs. What the fuck! She's screaming my name now! I gotta help her! They're so fucking dead…

**Maka's POV:**

"SOUL!" I can't take this anymore! Where is he when I needed him right now? I knew I shouldn't have told him about that lie! I gasped when the person who was groping me fell to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth. Now, where is the other one? He ran away.. He's not gonna go far though. With my science textbook in hand, I threw the oversized book and it went to the sky. Suddenly, a little flying ball of fire is coming towards the location of the other pig. He screamed. Heheheh.. We laughed and Soul hugged me with eyes that show sadness and hurt.

"Maka, are you ok? What did they do to you?.." Soul keeps asking if anything's wrong with me while I denied every question that regards to my body.

"I'm fine, Soul." I said in a confident voice but it cracked.

"You are definitely not fine! You're my meister! You shouldn't be hurt right now!" Soul screamed as he dragged my hand to where the motorcycle is. He still thinks of me as a.. meister..?

"Ok then.. Let's go home." I fake smiled even though I'm forcing back tears. I know that he cares about me.. a lot.. But I don't want him to think of me as a meister.. _*Sigh*_

**Soul's POV:**

I rode on the motorcycle and patted the seat behind me for Maka to sit on. It was a quiet ride to our home. On the way, even though I'm wearing a leather jacket I could still feel Maka crying on my back as she hugged on to my waist. We arrived at our apartment and asked her what's wrong.

"Maka, please stop crying.. What's wrong? You know that you trust me right?" Oh man. This is so uncool. I don't wanna see my girl crying like this..

"Soul.. My.. Science Textbook is… Burnt when I.. Threw it.. On the bastard.. Who was running away…" She said the broken sentence. I smirked and started to laugh.. By laugh, I mean rolling on the floor laughing.

And then there was a giant textbook on her hand.. Again. Oh shit.. Oh well, I'm gonna have to sleep again and get another bandage on my head. Goodnight. Wait! Its 5 pm! No! What the hell!

"MAKA.. CHOP!"

Yup.. Goodnight..

*_Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep on coming!* ~Ahri_


	4. Movie night

Disclaimer: The director of Soul Eater is hiding somewhere so I can't kill him to claim ownership of Soul Eater. Until then, I don't own Soul Eater.. yet..

**Soul's POV:**

I woke up on our couch at our apartment. I look at the time and its quarter to ten. Wow, I slept for like 4 hours. My head still hurts from that Maka Chop earlier. *_Sigh_* I might as well wash up. I went to the bathroom door when it opened suddenly. I see Maka in a towel coming out of the bathroom. When she bumped into me, well.. Let's just say that my friend 'downstairs' got a little bit excited..

"AHH! SOUL! Whew, its only you.. What the? Stop it! Don't look at me like that! You pervert!" Oh man, I think that I got a nosebleed since I tasted the blood from my nose dripping down to my mouth. What I'm seeing right now is the cutest girl ever wrapped around in a towel and is trying to cover her boobs with her hair down and her face that's deep red like a tomato. Heheh..

"Uh-um. Sorry, Maka. I just woke up and thought that I needed to take a shower." I can't stop staring at her! Dammit!

"W-well. For starters, stop staring at me like that!" Damn. Maka can change her emotions fast.. I tried to look away. Its really hard. Trust me.

"Second, go get a tissue. Your nose is still bleeding. Lastly, move out of the way so I can change and cook you something up while you're still showering." I move out of the way to let Maka through so that I can get into the bathroom. I'm gonna take a shower now.

_*After showering*_

I went out of the bathroom door with a towel around my waist and heard a squeak. "EEP!"

**Maka's POV:**

I burned myself! Ugh, I knew that using a lot of oil is a bad idea.. I went to the sink so that I can wash my finger with cold water.

"Maka, you alright?" Soul asked. _*Sigh* _Another experience with shirtless Soul.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just burned myself that's all. Anyway, thanks for your concern." My face is hot. Its either from the burn or from looking at Soul. Hmm.. Now that I think about it, it may come from him more since he has sculpted abs with that scar. It makes him look.. cool.. It says "Don't mess with me." That's what I like about Soul, he'll do anything to keep his friends safe.

"Be careful next time, k?" Soul went to his room and I was just staring at his back muscles. Mm..

"Maka! Stop staring at me like that, k? I can feel your stare even when I'm not facing you!" Soul said as he closes the door. How does he know? Is he some kind of mind reader? Well, whatever. I'm gonna get back to cooking.

_*Some time later*_

"Soul! Your food's ready!" I shouted

"Gosh woman! You don't need to shout when I'm just right beside you!" He was?

"When did you get here? I thought that you were gonna stay in your room until I told you that your food's ready."

"Well, I was hungry so I came out here to see how's it going." Well, that explains it. I made his favorite dish and gave it to him.

"I'm gonna go to bed now. Its fifteen after ten. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight!" As I was going up the stairs, he held my hand.

"Maka, I'm not sleepy yet. I just woke up remember? Can you stay for a little while longer? Let's watch a movie or something." He pleaded. I was shocked but I agreed anyway. We went to the living room.

"So what kind of movie do you wanna watch?" Soul asked me as he was setting up.

"Hmm, I'm in the mood for romance, tragedy or horror. I can't decide.." I can't really decide.

"Nice choices but I think all three of them in one film would be the best choice." Huh. I never knew we had a movie with all three themes. He smirked while he was holding up the movie and put it in the DVD player.

This is gonna be a fun night.

_*Sorry for not updating, I was sick the whole week and couldn't decide what to write.* ~Ahri_


	5. Nightmare: Ryoko Asakura

Disclaimer: I can't own Soul Eater because I don't have enough power. I need my power to be over 9000 to own it. So far, my power is only at -9000. I also don't own the character, series, movie of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya.

**Soul's POV:**

"Soul!" Maka's voice? I looked around to look for her. She looks like she's running away from a long blue haired female student with a knife in her hand. Wow, she's pretty fast to catch up to Maka. Maka is one of the fastest people I know.

"No matter what you're gonna do, you're gonna die anyway so why won't you give up?" The blue haired girl said as she said holding up the knife.

"Now, you die!" She dashed forward like a shadow towards Maka from the back.

"Maka! Run to me! Don't stop runni-" Maka's face is frozen. She isn't moving. She stopped. Her eyes are lifeless. Her body is still. Her breath.. gone. Her body is bloody with a small dagger reaching from her back to the very front of her stomach. Her wound at her stomach is too large to cover and is losing too much blood. The blue haired girl freak assassin smiled like she has just finished shopping for new clothes and pulled back her knife. Maka's still body slammed to the ground face first. Maka is.. dead..

"Its your time to die as well! I wanna see if you take some sort of action but it seems like you react as all the normal humans would do. You are of no use to me now so... Now, you die!" The blue haired girl came for me with her bloody dagger in hand. No, this can't be happening.. No, I just can't accept it.

"MAKA!"

"Soul! Wake up!" The image of the frozen dead Maka slowly disappeared into the light as I saw the real Maka in my arms

"Soul! Calm down! It was just a dream. What happened in your nightmare? You wanna tell me about it?" It all seemed so.. real.. Then I remembered the movie Maka and I watched last night: The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya.. Ryoko Asakura is the name of the main villainess. She's mixed up and deranged. She's not human, she's actually an alien from the Data Integration Thought Entity to observe human beings. I won't give any more information since it hurts too much to see her face again: smiling with a bloody knife in hand observing what humans would do after someone dies or more importantly, Haruhi's reaction to the main hero dying or dead. Haruhi is very powerful but she doesn't know what her powers could do. Basically, her power can change the world's reality. Ryoko wants to abuse that for some reason. She was made to observe but I guess she got tired of watching. She got impatient.

"M-Maka.. You died.." I hugged her with all my strength. I don't want Maka to die in a horrible way like that. Ever. Who would want to die from a stab from behind that reaches from your back to the very front of your stomach? Nobody..

"S-Soul.. Can't breathe!" Oh damn.

"S-sorry" I let her go even though I missed her warmth.

"Can you tell me what just happened?" It pained to see Maka's still body.

"Well.. Asakura was chasing you. You were running away from her but she was too fast and.." It hurts. I don't wanna see the whole scene that just happened in my head all over again.

"And what..?"

"You got stabbed from behind from Asakura." I hugged her again. i.. I.. just don't want to let her go.

"Soul.. It was only a dream.. It was never real and it will never be.. I promise you that." Oh Maka. You always say the words to make me feel better and uncool at the same time..

"Thanks Maka." Its 1 am in the morning. We should still be sleeping. I looked at Maka again to make sure she was still alive which was stupid of me because I didn't trust my senses for that and I never let go of her. I'll keep her safe. I stared into her eyes as I got sleepy and eventually. I was asleep.

**Maka's POV:**

I remembered the movie we watched last night. The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. It was a pretty cool movie as Soul said. I said that we shouldn't watch tragedy or horror movies like these because they give us nightmares. Well, I tried to warned him but he just simply ignored it. Then, my advice was helpful after all because he had a nightmare that I died to the main villainess who is Ryoko Asakura. She stabbed the main hero by dashing like a shadow and like a missile, the knife which is on both of her hands pointing toward the hero, her legs as if they are the blasters. She stabbed the hero with all her might with both hands. It was so scary.. She died though. More like disconnected from the world. Think if the world as if it's the internet. Everyone's a computer. One of the main heroines, Yuki Nagato to be exact, cuts Asakura's data link meaning that Yuki hacked Asakura's computer and shut her down for the moment which causes her not to connect to the real world or the internet.

When Soul had the nightmare a minute ago, it was about me who gets stabbed by Asakura instead.

So he held me close. As if to protect me from Asakura. I chuckled at the thought. No way will Asakura become real. It was only a dream. Like the nightmares I had before of my mama and I held Soul close so that they won't come again.

_The next morning_

Hmm.. Soul is still sleeping. Well, it's a Saturday so I guess I could let him sleep for a little while longer.

"Maka.. You're not done undressing me yet." Soul said it with a lot of lust and sexiness. Damn.. I blushed. But then I thought 'What the hell..?'. I know that he doesn't have a shirt which shows his sexy sculpted abs and- Ugh, I know that he's shirtless but what does he mean by 'not done undressing him yet'. Is he dreaming of me getting rid of his pants and.. I gulped at that thought.

"M-M-Maka.. More please! AH!" Soul jerked his hips upward. I better get him up soon thought it looks pretty funny with his pants on. Oh dear.. Now I'm imagining Soul without any boxers. I blushed even more.

"Soul! Wake up!" I half yelled, half shouted. Well they're kinda the same thing but they have a different tone or sound.

"Maka?" His eyes were open but he was still holding me close. I felt his heartbeat against mine and both of them were going fast.

"Yeah, what are you dreaming about?" I'm curious now.

"Umm.. Nothing.. Duh." He's lying. His heart rate increased by 1000.

"Liar. You were dreaming of me undressing you. Wanna do it?" I teased a bit. My hands touching his rock hard abs which are absolutely sexy. I don't get to touch him a lot so I should savour this moment.

"Please.. Do it." Is he serious?

"Oh dammit." He thought about what he just said, I'm gonna let him sleep a little MORE longer.

"Good boy! MAKA.. Chop!" I hit him with my singed science textbook. Wait. I threw it to the other pig and it was burning like a meteorite. How did it survive and get here? Hmm.. I must be the nurturer of books.

Soul's unconscious again. This is the best time to make breakfast now.

_Please.. Die?_ Oh, Asakura's voice.. Its so sweet yet its so deadly.

_*Thanks for the reviews guys! Ryoko Asakura and Yuki Nagato are characters of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya by the way! I love Asakura though. She's number 2 for me and number 1 for me is Yuki! The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya is a movie. You should watch it after the series which is The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Also, I was listening to Asakura's song:COOL EDITION. Its dark and scary. It doesn't sound scary but if you look at the lyrics it IS kinda dark and scary. I like it. She has a nice voice. Heheh **.com/watch?v=Ns6GqJboWCE&feature=related** That's the link to her song: COOL EDITION. Oh btw, the song is on Youtube. Just clip it to the Youtube's URL and clip the extension.* ~Ahri_


	6. Lost my Music

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater because the owner of Soul Eater knows that I'm hunting him down. Lol srsly, hehehe.. I also don't own Lost my Music by Aya Hirano.

**Maka's POV:**

I made breakfast and I made our favourite. By 'our', I mean Soul and I. I'm not gonna make breakfast for our little magical feline friend Blair. Even though she if friendly, she is… different. Yeah.. different. Our breakfast consisted of eggs which are sunny side up and a platter of bacon. I looked at the clock and realized that's its been an hour since Soul's unconscious. Now I'm starting to worry if my Maka Chops could break his brain or something. Oh wait, his brain IS already broken. There's nothing else important to be broken now except for his skull but I know he's too hard-headed to break down.

Since he's still unconscious or sleeping, I'm just gonna go take a shower. I took the clothes I'm gonna wear for today and my iPod from my room to the bathroom. Now you're wondering why I'm taking my iPod to the bathroom right? Well, I just heard some cool songs and I downloaded them. I just wanna play them while I shower.

Alright.. Let's see.. Where's that playlist..? There's only two songs. I don't wanna download too much because I need my money for other things too you know with the exception of books of course.

_Lost my Music by Aya Hirano/Cristina Vee (Karaoke version)_

Ooh, this is one of my favourite song! But its in karaoke version. I couldn't find the version where she sang. Oh well. I might as well sing along. And the fast upbeat song starts.

**Soul's POV:**

_Looking at the starry sky_

_I wish that you would be_

_That light shining upon me_

I woke up to someone singing but where is it coming from? The song is fast. It reminds me of Maka. Her emotions exploding with lots of energy.

_How I wonder where you are right now_

_And if you are with somebody else_

Is that Maka..? What is she singing about? Is she thinking that I'm replacing her?

_I think back on all the times_

_The times we used to share_

_It hurts so deep inside me_

Is she thinking about our fights with the kishins, witches and all that freaking crap? She shouldn't be thinking about that. I'm her weapon. I should be the one to protect her at all costs.

_I am at the movie cinema_

_By myself, I sit and cry alone_

_That someone I love right now is far away_

_So far, my tears will not stop flowing_

_Tomorrow, I know there is still hope for me_

_So I lay myself to sleep and bid you 'Good Night'_

I definitely think that she's thinking that I'm replacing her. Is she also thinking that I'm not interested I her? Far away, not interested in her? And she hopes that tomorrow, I still get to be with her and not go out with somebody else. Woah, I never knew Maka was this possessive. Nah.

_I still, I still I love you_

_I'm waiting, waiting forever_

_I still, I still I love you _

_And I'm never gonna stop. Hey!_

Is that what she truly feels about me? No, that can't be possible. She doesn't have feelings for me as much as I have for her.

_In the middle of my sleep, a dream makes me relive_

_The memory of that one day_

_I recall our conversation_

_You were not totally honest with me_

The day when Chrona slashed me? I was totally honest with her! I will protect her at all costs as her weapon and nothing else. And nothing else huh? I gotta think about that..

_Even though you held me so_

_Told me you won't let go_

_I was your one and only_

_You along with all your promises_

_Disappear away into the night_

Does she trust me? Of course she does! But I get the feeling that she doesn't trust me completely..

_I will search for you until the end of time_

_I will search for you through all of eternity_

_So I sleep and when I open up my eyes_

_I just want to feel your presence in the morning_

_I lost, I lost, I lost you_

_You're making, making my music_

_I lost, I lost, I lost you_

_Will we never meet again? No!_

I don't fully understand that part. All I know is that when I'm lost she will find me because I'm important to her . I smiled at this.

_That someone I love right now is far away_

_So far away, my tears will not stop flowing_

_Tomorrow, I know there is still hope for me_

_So I lay myself to sleep and bid you 'Good night'_

_That someone I love right now is far away_

_So far away, my tears will not stop flowing_

_So I sleep and when I open up my eyes_

_Please just let me feel your presence in the MORNING!_

Damn. That girl sure loves to scream. But that's one of qualities I like about her. I just don't like it when she screams at me of course. So.. She doesn't want me to leave huh? I could never leave her even if I wanted to.

_I still, I still I love you_

_I'm waiting, waiting forever_

_I still, I still I love you_

_And I'm never gonna stop_

_I still, I still I love you_

_I'm waiting, waiting forever_

_I still, I still I love you_

_And I will see you again! Yeah!_

I walked away from the door as silently as I could before she gets out. Oh shit! She showers fast! I returned to the couch and appeared as if I was still sleeping. Then I felt that same feeling on my head, that familiar rectangular form. How the hell did she know I was listening to her sing?

"Dammit Maka! Why the hell did you do that for?" Maka giggled. What the hell?

"Because you're not a very good eavesdropper and that you haven't eaten the food I prepared." She said in a scary tone and pointed to the platter of bacon and eggs.

"Whatever." Well. This is a refreshing morning. I think..

_*I love Aya Hirano! That song is the English version of Lost my Music sung by Cristina Ve btw! I love both versions! Japanese and English! Please review!* ~Ahri_


	7. Basketball Game

Something I want to share:

Hey guys! Do you guys like my story? Scratch 'like', I mean LOVE? Heheh.. Anyway, I just wanted to share some link with you guys. These are from Youtube.

.com/watch?v=gAGg_2PHo6Y - Asakura stabs Kyon. This is what Soul feels about Maka being stabbed by Asakura at the other chapter. If you have a really weak heart and you hate blood and murder and that. Don't watch this. I warned ya!

.com/watch?v=v_z634qZV8c - This is the link to Lost my Music.

Guys, just clip the extension to the Youtube URL address k?

Alrighty then! If you have any questions, ask me! Oh and the version of Lost my Music is by Cristina Vee. If you're looking for the original voice actor's version or Wendee Lee's version, ask me!

Disclaimer: They say its better to let go something you love. And I love Soul Eater so… I can't own it… Letting go..

**Soul's POV:**

Well, after that refreshing Maka Chop I got from today's refreshing morning, Black Star and I agreed that the whole gang would go for a game of basketball this afternoon. There's really nothing to do anymore. We leave the missions to the newbies so that us pros won't be busy when there's something that comes unexpectedly. Even though Maka is totally against it, its Lord Death's orders.

Also.. Since we know that Maka will refuse to come to play. We're just gonna let her come and read on the bleachers or something. Its not too good staying indoors all the time since we we're not doing any missions or any shit like that.

I wear my usual orange shirt, white cargo pants and sneakers. I look to see if Maka is gonna come or not and surprisingly, she is. Anyway, she's wearing a pink shirt which is tight. I can see her curves.. I like.. And she's wearing a white skirt which only reaches up to her thigh. Is it getting hotter in here? Her hair is down and she's wearing flip flops.

She stares at me with curiosity when I stared at her. I rolled my eyes as if she's taking too long, which she is but I just don't want her to know that, and turned around so that she won't see the pink heat on my face. We left our apartment.

_At the basketball court_

ITS TOO FUCKING HOT! AHH, FREAKING DAMMIT!

Well, we can't go back now. Its too fucking far to go home now. We might as well play.

Maka went to the tree-shaded bleachers as soon as possible, got her book out and reads as if there's nothing interesting about anything around her cross legged. Typical Maka. Sometimes reading like that is a blessing, sometimes it's a curse. Anyway, she got it from Spirit and I don't know if I should classify that as a blessing or a curse. Well, we're gonna start playing.

**Maka's POV: **

Ok.. I don't which is hotter. The sun which is burning my skin at 50 degrees Celsius or Soul who doesn't have a shirt on. My vote is on Soul. Period.

I mean, with living your male best friend for 4 or 5 years. You can't help but feel closer and attracted right? Its natural. That's right. You've known that person for a long time so you feel closer of and because it's a long time, you get to see physical changes. I mean like before when we were 14, Soul is kinda skinny but I know he's fit and healthy. Now, we're 18 there are some dramatic changes. He has a muscular figure now. He's fit and healthy no matter how much junk food he eats. His scar is almost close to fading. And he's gotten taller than me. Now he calls me 'Shorty'. Hmph. Says the one who was shorter than me 4 years ago.

I couldn't concentrate on the book I have right now because when I look up to check on the score whatever. I could see Soul without his shirt because its sooo hot and his body covered in sweat. Its glistening in the sun. Plus, whenever he shoots that ball. His body stretches and I like that view every time I wake him up. I would wake him up and he would shut me up by stretching his body out and giving me a full view of his abs. First, I'm not exaggerating here. Second if his body is sparkling, then he's a vampire. And I don't wanna date some eternal nocturnal creature that sucks blood for a living.

Soul's coming here with a grin on his face. His body is covered in sweat and his eyes are glittering. Not sparkling, glittering. That means they won?

"Hey Maka, guess what?" Soul says as if he's not acting like their team won.

"You won." I said as if I was bored. I looked back to my book as if I was acting like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"And.." And what? "We're heading to the pool." Soul said as he was hugging me. His stench and sweat is all over me. Ugh…

"S-S-SOUL! Let me go! You stink!" I was struggling to get off from his embrace but he's too strong!

"And you're coming with us."

"WHY?"

"Because you stink too!" He dodged my special silent Maka Chop.

"Ugh! This is exactly why I like staying indoors!" He is running away from me while I'm chasing him with the book I was reading: Twilight.

_*This is all I can type for now, guys. I'll try making another chapter tomorrow! Anyways, always eat your vegetables because its Friday today! And you know what that means… No meat for today! Stay thirsty, my friends.. LOL, I JUST WANTED TO TYPE THAT!* ~Ahri_


	8. At the pool

Disclaimer: Soul would probably kill me if I did own Soul Eater.. o.e

**Soul's POV:**

_*At the public pool*_

Ah.. The scent of chlorine. Yeah, we're at the pool. We agreed to come here after our basketball game because it was so hot and we rarely go here. Plus, it'll be refreshing to wash away our sticky bodies at the cool waters.

"I hate this place already." Woah, what's up with Maka?

"Maka, what's wrong? Afraid you can't swim or something?" Maka cringed at my words.

"Whatever. Its not that.. Its.." Maka said the last part really quietly. Almost as if she's talking without a voice.

"Its what?"

"Its nothing. Let's go." We went inside the gates, paid the fare, looking for a place to settle and all that crap. After we settled, we changed to our swim wear and then, right at the point after I walked out of the changeroom, almost every girl looked at my direction. _*Sigh*_ I guess this is what Maka's reason of why coming here is a bad idea. I can't be sure though. I did say that maybe she couldn't swim and that could be another reason.

A few girls winked, grinned (more like baring their teeth), waved a little or simply looked at me seductively. ARE THESE GIRLS DESPERATE FOR A FUCKING BOYFRIEND OR FOR SOMEONE TO FUCK THEM OR WHAT?

I came closer to Maka so that it would appear that we're together. A few girls looked disappointed and looked away, some looked at Maka as if she was trash and there are the REALLY desperate ones that are still looking at me with those large creepy eyes that look like-

Nevermind. I looked at Maka and she looks equally disturbed as well. There are a lot of guys looking at Maka, they're either focusing at her legs, her face or her chest. She scooted close to me as well and I smirked. I gave them the face that could say I'd kill them for touching Maka and put an arm around her waist. Some guys looked at me then looked away as if they don't have a chance with Maka anymore and some looked mad as if they're gonna do what it takes to get her.

"S-Soul, y-you're not g-gonna leave me, r-right?" She's stuttering. That means she's scared. Those innocent eyes look so cute, dammit. How can I refuse?

"Of course not. Those bastards have the wrong minds." I growled. Maka looked relieved.

I will definitely not let her go since she's wearing a bright bathing suit that's tight around her chest and shows her curves. What? Its called 'puberty'. Grow up.

**Maka's POV:**

_*Sigh* _I sure am relieved that Soul wouldn't leave me. A lot of the guys are looking/staring at me and I don't know how to deal with it! I sound like Chrona.. Now, I know what he feels most of the time..

I noticed that Soul's getting a lot of attention from those humans that call themselves a girl or a woman or a female. We went to the steps of the pool with Soul guiding my hand. He's wearing red trunks with random skulls that reach up to his thighs. My hand brushed up to his abs and I turned around so that he didn't notice me blush. I noticed what the gang was up to while Soul and I are going in to the pool.

Black Star is trying to hold his laughter, Tsubaki smacked him, Liz and Patty gave me a thumbs-up and Kid is still looking for his perfectly symmetrical trunks in his baggage.

We went in the water and it reached up to our waists. We're still in the shallow area and there are a lot of people here while there are few people at the other end which is the deep area.

"So Maka.. You haven't answered my question yet." Soul said as he was still holding my hand and guiding me away from the stares of the creepers and the crowd.

"What question?" I asked, truly confused. He sighed

"Can you swim?" I have never heard of that question ever since we came here in the first place.

"You never asked that question at all! You said 'Afraid you can't swim or something?'" I said, fully remembering what had happened before we went in the water.

"Yeah. And? The main poin is 'Can you swim?'" He turned around and grinned at me.

"Y-yeah. I-I can." I stuttered which means he knows I'm lying.

"Liar. I'll teach you to swim but we're not staying at the shallow area." He held my hand dragging me to where there are less people.

"B-but shouldn't swimming lessons be at the shallow area so that there wouldn't be any case of drowning?" I asked very nervously.

"Come on, Maka" I can feel him rolling his eyes. "You're waist deep at the shallow level. Don't tell me you're afraid of drowning. I'm here, remember? Plus, I never thought you would be scared of swimming while you kill pre-kishins with a face that says 'I will burn you! Burn you with fire!'" This time I laughed and agreed with him. Why should I be scared? It makes perfect sense.

"Alright. But if I drown, I'm going back. Got it?"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. "

This is gonna be a fun lesson.

_*Hey guys. Well, I did promise making a chapter but it was the day after said date which was yesterday. If you don't understand what the hell I just typed. Its 'I was supposed to publish a chapter yesterday but I published it today meaning I broke my promise which is to make a chapter yesterday.' There, I dumbed it down, lol. Anyway, please review and I promise to do something whether its making a chapter or whatever. I'll tell you on the next chappie. Jaa ne! Japanese for 'See you!'* ~Ahri_


	9. Swimming Lesson gone wrong

Disclaimer: I own my story but I could never own the title itself which is Soul Eater. O:

**Maka's POV: **

We're in the middle of the shallow level and the deep level. The level of the water is now at my stomach but I'm not that scared yet because my feet are still flat on the floor. Also, every now and then my hand would brush against his abs and I think that my face couldn't get any more than the bloody red shade on my cheeks. Suddenly, Soul stops treading.

'Okay Maka. How much do you know?' Soul turns around, letting go of my hand which I don't want to let go. I looked disappointed at first then quickly changed my mood so that he won't see my look. It looks like he did.

'About what exactly?' I said looking annoyed to cover up the situation that just happened. He sighs

'Swimming dumbo. Why do you think we're here in the water in the first place? I also asked you a minute ago if you know how to swim or not.' He said looking annoyed as well. I knew better than to push his buttons.

'Oh yeah. Sorry, there's just a lot on my mind. That's all. Anyway, I know how to do.. Umm..' I didn't finish my sentence. I really don't know how to swim. I mean, I read books all the time. I don't have the time to do other things when there's an interesting story just wanting to be read and finished.

'You don't know how to swim, do you?' Soul said grinning, showing his sharp pointed teeth. Although many people would be scared and would run from him thinking he's a demon or something. I didn't run away or get scared either and I actually find his grin to be charming. I don't know why but I think that it goes well with his 'cool' look. I wonder if people would run away screaming 'JAWS!' because we're in the pool and that his teeth are so sharp, people would mistake it for a shark's.

'I… I guess so.. But its because- AH!' My head is pushed into the water by someone. It can't be Soul because I was talking to him and he was just in front of me.

I tried to resurface but this person is keeping me underwater. Because this person is weak, I successfully resurfaced up above the water to see a girl in very a revealing outfit. (I'm not gonna describe it to you to any pervy guys there!) Right now, the girl is touching Soul's abs and her hands are dangerously going down to his trunks. Luckily, Soul with a scowl that could kill anything but sadly looks can't kill quickly flipped her underwater and rushed back to me.

'Maka! You alright? What did that bitch do to you?' He said grabbing me by the shoulders. As I was about to answer him, the girl resurfaced. I now suddenly realized who the girl is. She is the president of Soul's fangirl club and has the biggest crush or more like obsession on him. Fiora.

She has been stalking Soul ever since he first enrolled in the DWMA. She would always grab him at first chance seducing him but Soul always rejects her even if he had to use force and violence. He doesn't care anymore if she's a girl. This has to stop and make her accept the fact that he will NEVER be interested in her.

**Soul's POV:**

'Why the fuck did you do that bitch?' I yelled. The people here weren't bothered because most of the people here are in their teens or look like that they're in college and they're swearing as well so it doesn't really bother anyone except it catches the attention of the gang.

Black Star, Liz and Patty are getting ready to kill the bitch but Tsubaki and Kid advised everyone to calm down and let the situation be left to Soul and Maka. If there is any bloody violence, that would be the time to come in but for now they should observe.

'NO! I should be asking you! Why are YOU, the coolest and hottest guy ever, hanging out with this flat-chested bookworm with a figure relatively close to the number 1 or like the letter I! (This depends to your eyes. I made it uppercase I [i] but you could look at is as the lowercase l [L])

'IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER HOW A PERSON LOOKS LIKE! WHAT MATTERS IS THEIR PERSONALITY AND SOUL. I DON'T FUCKING LIKE YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR WHORISH PERSONALITY AND YOUR SOUL IS SHIT. ITS TAINTED WITH OBSESSION AND LUST. I ALSO BET THAT YOU FUCKING USED TOILET PAPER, PAINTED IT WITH THE COLOR OF YOUR SKIN AND USED PLASTIC SURGERY TO SEW IT ON TO YOUR BODY. YOU NEED TO GET OVER THIS FUCKING OBSESSION YOU HAVE WITH ME ALRIGHT? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!' I stormed off gripping Maka really hard so that the bitch won't grab her. Maka seemed to whimper a bit and I loosened my grip. I'm still mad though.

As soon as we left the water, Maka and I went to the place we settled at. This is why I don't like about being 'cool'. Girls or more like fangirls or obsessed freaks all come to you asking for you to date them, fuck them or marry them. I know I'm exaggerating but still. This is getting VERY annoying.

'Soul? Are you alright? Do you wanna leave now? We could just go because we're using your motorcycle.' Maka said nervously. I guess I must've been pretty scary back there. Her eyes are filled with sadness and fear. I hope not. If I'm going to make Maka my girl, I shouldn't make her feel scared or uncomfortable around me.

'Yeah I'm fine. Thanks but are YOU ok? She must've done something to you.' I looked at her everywhere then grinned because I get a whole view of Maka. I know I just said that it doesn't matter what a person looks like but what's rather inside of them but.. Now, I get to see how Maka changed. Maka noticed my grin and blushed lava red.

'HEY SOUL! YOU SAID IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW A PERSON LOOKS LIKE!' She said grabbing a towel and covering herself up.

'Hmm.. I could be lying..' I said dropping my voice down some octaves winking. Maka blushed even more and stared me with disbelief. Maybe she got the idea that I'm attracted to her? I can't be sure though but in my gut I feel like she did. It'll be too much work to be sure that she did get the idea. I'll just have to trust my gut for this one.

_*Well. Here's my chapter for this week. I might publish another chapter tomorrow and I'm currently working on a one-shot! Anyways, you guys reviewed and I promise I will do something right? Alright, here's one thing I did: breathe. There that's my promise! HAHAHAHA! Jaa ne guys! (See you guys!)* ~Ahri_


	10. Greasy, Sweaty Soul Maka likes it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Maka owns him. Hahahaha lol

**Maka's POV:**

Soul and I left the pool early, leaving the others because of the freak show that just happened. We packed up our things and basically left. We didn't get to shower out the chlorine because there were no showers left. They were all full. We decided to shower at home. I showered first but Soul had other plans. I went downstairs to the garage and found him fixing up his bike. He was wearing a white t-shirt and brown khaki shorts. His shirt is stuck to him with sweat and grease which shows his large muscled body. I truly am grateful to fate for giving me HIM as my partner.

'Ugh, freaking dammit. I don't have paint left. Not cool..' Soul said, not tearing off his velvet eyes from the bike. He's scanning it if there are any more damages on it. It looks good to me but I don't know about him. He took off his shirt to reveal his body. I can't move. Or more like I choose not to move. This could go on forever. I just never knew how damn sexy he was. He grabbed his water bottle from a table and drank from it. When he's done drinking it, he dropped the rest of the cool water on him.

'Whew.' So this is what he looks like when he's working out at the gym or fixing up his bike? I better show up to these events more without him noticing me then. I suddenly feel guilty and mad at myself for being like one of his fangirls. I'm his best friend, not some creepy desperate fangirl._*Sigh*_

'Alright, I need a shower now. Geez, when the fuck did it get so hot here anyway?' I tipped toed away really fast but silently. I stepped on a creaky floorboard going up the stairs. Oh dear, I just hoped Soul doesn't notice the noise..

**Soul's POV:**

I'm at the garage just fixing up my bike. My 'baby' looks better now. With all the fun we're having, I forgot about her. I was planning to shower back at the apartment anyway. I don't wanna be at the pool's showers then suddenly see a random girl come in. I shivered at the thought but if it's Maka.. Ugh, dammit! She's my best friend. I shouldn't be thinking of her like that! I don't even know if she likes me back or not.

_Creeeeeeaaaaaak_

What the hell? Is someone there trying to assassinate me? It can't be Black Star. He's my bro. I quickly ran up to the stairs to see Maka on her tippy toes.

'Hey Shorty.' I said with a smirk. I've been calling her that ever since I got taller than her last year.

'Hey! I'm not trying to reach up for something!' She said waving her arms around. Wait, what?

'You weren't? Then what are you doing on your tippy toes?' I have a suspicion that she was staring at me while I was working on my bike. Her face was red and she looked away. She did.

'Ohh… I see.' I grinned devilishly showing my teeth. This should be fun. I walked towards her and she was backing away for every step I take.

'Oh come on Maka. Don't deny it. You like what you see. Scratch that. You _l_ove it.' I really am enjoying her embarrassment. I'm also enjoying how she actually likes looking at me and at no one else. I really do want Maka as my girl.

'S-S-Soul. You better not.. Or else..' She looked at me with a look of confidence. That look disappeared as she looked down at my stomach. She is completely under my control.

'Or else what Maka? What're you gonna do to me?' Her back then slammed against the wall and I caged her In with my arms before she could get away.

'We could play this game all day Maka and you and I know I'm not gonna be the first one to break down.' I said looking at her in the eye, grinning.

'I… I… I… Uhh..'

'Don't deny it Maka. You know you want me.' As much as I want you too.

'Just admit and I'll be all yours.' I said dropping my voice down some octaves.

I was about to let her off the hook when the door slams open and I saw a red-head coming out of it.

'SOUL! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER! IF YOU'RE PLANNING ON RAPING HER, SHE WON'T BE YOUR PARTNER ANYMORE!' UGH! This bastard is just annoying! I dropped my arms to let go of Maka and put my hands in my pockets. I wasn't grinning anymore, I was scowling my heart out.

'Papa! Soul is just showing me how to escape from a kishin who cages you in without a weapon like that! Stein taught as that on Friday! We were just simply practicing!' She was telling a whole fat lie. Stein would never teach us something like that in regular class hours. He was busy dissecting another poor animal that day. Patty wasn't happy at all which is rare. The reason was that he dissected a giraffe.

'It.. It was? Whatever. Maka, you're gonna come home with me then. I don't want you around with this rapist!' WHAT THE FUCK!

'DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER JUST SAY? WE WERE JUST PRACTICING! DON'T YOU TRUST HER ANYMORE?'

'No! I can't trust YOU!' Tch. I already knew that.

'Papa! By not trusting Soul, you don't trust me handling him! I'm completely fine so get out!' Maka.. looks mad.

'Baby, I didn't mean to-' I cut him off.

'Didn't you hear her? Just get out. You're making her mad.' I said pushing him out of the apartment.

'Maka, baby. If you need anything, just look out for me!' I got angry again.

'WHY SHOULD SHE TRUST YOU WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN TRUST HER WITH ME? I MEAN REALLY. YOU BETRAYED YOUR TRUST TO HER BY GOING OUT WITH OTHER WOMEN! Bastard..' I said slamming the door. I turned around to see Maka crying. Man, I really don't know how to deal with crying girls! Especially if its MY girl. _*Sigh*_ So not cool.

_*I'm gonna delete my other story guys! I really don't like it. Anyway, this is a cliffhanger! Heheheh,I'll see you guys at the next chappie! Jaa ne!* ~Ahri_


	11. Boredom is a wonderful thing

Disclaimer: Soul is in charge of his own show/manga. O.e

**Soul's POV:**

'Maka? Is there something wrong?' I really am confused what made her cry and I'm trying to figure out what it is?

'Its.. Its nothing..' Maka sighed but I truly can tell that she's lying. I decided not to push further because of the two freak shows that just happened. I'm tired of them.

'Alright. I'll be in the shower cleaning myself of course. I'll be back in 10.' I climbed up the stairs with Maka trailing behind.

'Okay.'

I pushed the bathroom door and went in. I just realized that I don't have any more of my shampoo left. I guess I have to use Maka's. She won't notice right? Well.. At least, I still have my own body wash.

_Approximately ten minutes later_

I looked at the time and it says that its 10 after 5 pm. I walked out the bathroom door to my bedroom without seeing Maka anywhere. Maybe she's in the living room since there is some sort of talking.

I changed to one of my orange shirts and shorts. I exited my bedroom and went to the living room and I was right to see Maka in the living room trying to concentrate on the book but is watching a show or movie.

She's on the couch lying on her stomach with her legs going up and down like a pattern or something. She has a book in front of her but the show or movie on the screen seems to take her attention away from the book.

'Yo Maka. Move over.' Maka sat up straight not taking her eyes away from the TV. She must be really into it.

'What'cha watching anyway? Is it some- Hey! Hey! Not the face!' Maka is leaning on her back at the other end of the couch and tries to put her legs on my lap. She's so concentrated on the screen that she almost kicked me on the face!

'Oops. Sorry.' Maka FINALLY looked at me.

'What're you watching on the TV that's caught all of your attention? Not cool Maka.' I fake pouted and Maka laughed. I can't resist but laughed along with her.

'Well? Aren't you gonna tell me? Seriously..' I looked at the screen and it is showing 'Finding Nemo'.

'Come on Maka. This is a kid's movie.' I looked into her eyes and her irises are shaking. I could see it. Don't ask me how. Maybe its because Nemo has his dad to put his trust on and can depend on him while Maka..

'We're changing this Maka.' I tried to grab the remote control but she caught it first.

'Nope! My turn to see what we're gonna watch tonight!' She giggled.

'Alright, alright. Try to look for something interesting and cool.' Maka rolled her eyes at me.

_1000 Ways to Die_

'This one Maka! This one!' I yelled.

'No Soul! GAAHH!' She changed the channel.

_Spongebob Squarepants_

'No. Just.. no.' I mumbled.

'Agreed.' Maka said looking disgusted when a fish said that he has severely untrimmed toenails.

We both shivered.

_Narnia_

'We're watching this one Soul! I read a book about this and I wanna see the movie!' Maka said looking excited.

'Makaaaaaa. I already watched this!' Maka turned to me.

'When? I don't recall you ever watching this yet.' I rolled my eyes.

'When you're studying, I watch the TV and I happened to watch this like three years ago or something.' I said in a matter-of-factly tone.

'Well, its MY turn to watch now so I say we watch this.' I really don't wanna watch this again. Of course, its cool but I just don't wanna see movies being played again.

'But this movie is freaking shitty!' I lied so that she may change it.

'_I _will be the judge of that.' Maka said. When she's made up her mind, she won't let others interfere.

_After 5 minutes in to the movie_

Ughh… I already saw this. I'm _bored. _ I pushed Maka's legs away and she sat up straight. I leaned into her ear.

'Maka. I'm _bored' _I whispered.

**Maka's POV:**

'Maka. I'm _bored.' _I shivered. I looked at Soul who was giving me that crooked grin. This is a bad thing. A _very _bad thing. When Soul gets bored, he will do _anything_ to be _unbored. _

'Soul, just watch the movie.' Soul was frowning when I looked back to the screen. After 5 minutes again, I feel something sharp touching my fingers. I yanked my hand away and Soul was wiping his mouth.

'Maka. You shouldn't do that. You know how sensitive my teeth are.' Soul said giving that grin again and he was so close to me.

'WHAT? I have you spit on my hand! Why did you do that?' I'm running to the nearest sink and Soul followed me laughing then he stopped but he had a smirk on his face.

'Well, you wanted to know how sharp my teeth are so I let you touch them. Also, that way. You'll know how sharp my teeth are and at the same time, I won't be bored! That's a win-win situation.' Soul said with a victory grin.

'Soul! That was when we were fourteen! Sheesh, I'm even surprised you even remembered that.' After I washed my hand from Soul's saliva, we went back to the living room. I could tell Soul is bored and is planning to erase his boredom with something. I gulped. He'll do anything, even stupid things, just to get out of the state of boredom.

**Soul's POV:**

After Maka washed her hand from my saliva, which I know is totally uncool but still, we went back to the couch. I'm thinking of anything to get me out of my boredom. I have an idea. It may be risky but its worth a shot. Maka is sitting on the other end of the couch which is good. Time to make my move. I leaned on to her and make her as my pillow. She's squashed between me and the couch's arm rest. I smirked. This was a good idea after all.

'Soul! Get off me! Are you planning on doing this for the whole movie anyway?' Maka said squirming. I wouldn't mind that actually so I just answered truthfully.

'Yeah, pretty much.' Maka looked at my with disbelief while I'm still smirking.

'Then move over.' I moved back deeper into the couch with Maka in front of me. I wrapped my legs around her and put my hands around her waist. She seemed to stiffen at the position but she relaxed afterwards. I also noticed that Maka's breathing is pretty fast. That means that she's not watching the movie but is rather thinking of something else which I hope is me. She can't ignore me now! I smirked victoriously.

I played at the bottom of her shirt and touched her soft skin that barely showed and I breathed in her hair which smells like strawberries and vanilla all together. I swear that I can feel that heat of her blush from back here.

She turned around with a look of tiredness and something else I can't recognize. She feel asleep on my chest. I lifted her face up and just admired that adorable look she's wearing. I kissed her forehead and I swear I could feel her blush again. I just told myself it just got hotter than Maka's breathing on me now. I soon heard her snoring and I reached up to get the remote control and switched the TV off. I soon fell asleep with Maka in my arms.

_*This is very cute as I may say so myself. Anyway, REVIEW or your soul is mine! Jaa ne!' ~Ahri_


	12. Sunday Morning

Disclaimer: Maka kinda owns Soul since she is his partner after all. O:

**Soul's POV:**

I woke up today because of some squirming. I hugged my pillow even tighter just to make it stop moving. Wait what? Pillows don't move and they don't breathe either. I opened my eye to even bother looking why is my pillow squirming. It's not the usual red pillowcase I see my pillow is dressed in I'm holding. It's Maka. I'm confused. Why am I holding Maka? Oh right, last night. I grinned remembering what happened.

Maka is warmer than any pillow and is much softer too. I glided my fingers over her smooth skin. Its just so.. soft. Like a baby's skin. I just can't stop myself. It's just so addicting. I put my hand on her thigh and started moving it in a circular pattern. Maka moaned. I take that as a sign that she likes it so I moved my hand up and down her thigh. Maka moaned louder. It sounded so good. I want more of it. I realized Maka's wearing short shorts. What if I just put it in there and- GAH! What am I doing? This is uncool. I'm abusing her sleep so that I could just- NO! I don't wanna be some creepy old geezer.

I just moved my hand up and down on her thigh then. Maka moaned and squirmed more. It just sounds.. right. UGH! I HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE OR I'LL GET MORE AROUSED DAMMIT! Although I don't wanna leave, I really have to go. First reason: to leak. Second reason: to calm my 'friend' down or else she's gonna notice it.

'Makaa… Wake up.' I said in a seemingly loud voice but gently.

'Maka?'

'Mmhm?' Maka replied with her eyes closed.

'I need to leak.' I said casually. I tried not to laugh as she hugged me even tighter.

'It'll be cold here…' Maka mumbled. She was right. Death City IS pretty cold at night or at dawn.

'I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise.' I smiled, brushing her hair with my hand, knowing that she doesn't want me to leave.. yet.

'Hmm.. No.' Maka said sticking her tongue out. I think of something to say that might gross her out. Sure, she might get angry but I really need to go.

'Maka. If I don't piss at the bathroom now, would you have the honor of smelling my piss as well as feeling it? After all, we're together right now.' I grinned and hugged her tighter. She opened her eyes. Her face has a mix of disbelief, anger and shock.

'Fine! But you better be back here in less than 20 seconds, Soul Eater!' Maka sat up straight and pouted. That is so cute. Heheh

'Alright, alright. I got a question though: why don't you want me to leave?' I asked in her ear smirking. She shivered.

'I told you: it'll get cold here.' Maka said looking away with a 'huff'. I frowned at her answer. That's not really what I wanna hear.

'Hurry up, Soul Eater. You better hurry up or I'll break all your records!' Maka looked back at me and smirked evilly. That witch!

'Well, you got 18 seconds. 17, 16..' What?

'Ugh, this is just a bathroom break! And don't you dare touch my records!' I yelled running down towards the bathroom.

**Maka's POV:**

That always gets him every time. That's my second option instead of straight out violence: Maka Chops. It suddenly got colder in here. Why? Because we live in a desert for crying out loud! I suddenly heard a slam coming from the direction of the bathroom and a male figure running towards me. I continued the timer in my head and right now he has 5 seconds left.

'5, 4, 3, 2.. AH!' I shrieked when Soul decided to throw himself on me. On the couch, our legs are tangled and Soul's arms held my shoulders so that we won't fall off. We laughed as he was above me and I was under. We realized how close our faces are. Soul grinned showing his seemingly sharp teeth and I shivered. He makes me comfortable with it and at the same time scares me. Since we're not in battle, it'll only scare me. He lowered his face down and closed his eyes. What is he doing? Is he going to kiss me? I don't know what to do! What should I do? I don't know how to deal with this!

**Soul's POV:**

I grinned showing my teeth. I know exactly what I'm going to do. Make her think that I'm going to kiss her. What am actually gonna do is pretend to fall asleep at her neck. I saw Maka's face looking shocked and a lot more emotions. This is the reaction I was going for and she closed her eyes. This time. I really want to kiss her but I shouldn't. I want to tease her around for a bit.

As my face lands at the crook of her neck, my body pressed down on her with a 'thump' from the couch. I blushed feeling her breasts against my chest. Yup, she definitely grew. Not that I was checking! You could say I was checking her out when we were fourteen and I called her 'tiny tits' but now she grew to a modest size.

I lifted my face up and whispered into her ear 'Maka..'

Maka shivered as always. I love that reaction. I decided to tease her just a bit more.

'Yeah, Soul?' Maka said looking a bit scared and nervous.

'I'm _hungry._' I said looking like a hungry animal with my tongue licking my lips. I finished licking my lips with the sound of slurp just like how I do every time before eating a kishin soul.

'Uh-umm.. What do you want to eat?' Maka said with newfound confidence.

'I was thinking of some meat. You know.' I said letting my fingers glide onto her smooth legs.

'What kind of meat?' Maka said with her hand under the couch. Pheh. Please I've seen this before.

'Bacon, of course! Are you actually thinking that I'd eat you? I'm not a cannibal. Oh God. The one I just said before just sounded sooo wrong. Man, this is so uncool..' I sat up and put my hands on my face covering my face in embarrassment.

'MAKA-CHOP!' I felt the spine of a book on my cranium which I believe must be our class Math textbook. I looked up to see that it IS her Math textbook. Man, I'm so used to her Maka-Chops, I even what book she used to chop me.

'Ugh.. Un. Cool….' I mumbled before passing out.

_*If you're thinking why I use Soul's POV so much is because I kinda like his POV a bit more than Maka's. After all, Soul and I kinda have the same attitude in real life anyway. Jaa Shinde! I'll be extremely pleased if you know what that means. Its Japanese by the way. Jaa ne!* ~Ahri_


	13. Soul shows his feelings indirectly

Disclaimer: I choose to not own Soul Eater.

**Maka's POV:**

Ugh. Why did Soul have to go unconscious on top of me? He is just so heavy! With my strong tiny arms, I lifted Soul up and tossed him on the floor. Whew. Who knew lifting your best guy friend could be so hard? I tried to lift him back up to the couch but he just won't budge. I decided to leave him there with his back on the floor. I stared at his face with a little drool coming out of his mouth. He changed so much. He doesn't have somewhat chubby cheeks anymore but there is still a little chubbiness left. His chin is a bit more defined. Don't ask me how, it just is. He wasn't that annoying adolescent anymore. He's a charming young man who any girl would fall for.

I'm surprised he hasn't gone out on a date yet. I wonder why. Hasn't he found any interesting girls yet? Didn't he accept any of the pink perfume scented letters that would off his locker every time? Secretly, I'm relieved and mad. I'm relieved that he hasn't taken any interest in anyone yet but I'm mad because he may have liked someone in secret. I know I'm jumping to conclusions but ugh! I really want to know the reason why he hasn't asked anyone out yet!

Today's the day he's gonna get what he deserves for teasing me all the time! Soul's muscular body is on the floor with his arms spread out on either side of his body and his legs spread. You could say he's doing the position of making snow angels not that I know how to make snow angels since we're in the desert and we're always too tired to do anything after missions while it's snowing at the location. I then heard his mumbling. He must be dreaming or sleep talking or anything of that concept.

'Maka, where are you?' I froze. He moved his arms around flailing around as if grabbing something to hold on while he's blind. Is he awake? No, it couldn't be! I went to Soul's room and grabbed one of his pillows. I went back to the living room where Soul is. Then I carefully placed his pillow in one of his arms. What I saw was.. unexpected: he put one hand under the pillow case and his other hand at the other side of the pillow. He pulled the pillow closer to himself while the other hand is still under the pillowcase moving up and down.

'You know you want it Maka.. Don't deny it.' I gasped. He then pushed his head and slobbered it with a forceful slam. I feel… jealous and.. Happiness? Relief? Whatever the second feeling is. I'm just ecstatic. I can confidently confirm that he likes me more than a friend.

**Soul's POV:**

I woke up on the cold hard floor when Maka tossed me to the floor. I never knew she was _that _strong. Payback time.

'Maka, where are you?' I said flailing my arms around looking for her. I half-expected her to lay down beside me or something but she tossed me my pillow instead. Oh, I see. She wants to see what I'm gonna do if I really had her? Well, it's her loss. I put one of my hands under the pillowcase and moved it up and down while my other hand is on the other side of the pillow making it as if we're gonna kiss.

'You know you want it Maka.. Don't deny it.' I slammed my head into the pillow. I grinned into the pillow. I just showed my feelings for her.. indirectly. Still, I would really like to do it on Maka but it's her loss for not jumping onto my arms. I hope she knows that I really like her more than a friend.

_*Short and sweet. Sorry for not writing longer because I'm currently watching Fairy Tail. Lol. It's pretty awesome except that it's like the first 5 episodes that gets the English Dubs. =.=" Alright, I asked you what 'Jaa Shinde' means right? The one who gets it first right will get their own characters for this story with Melody! I already arranged a deal with him/her but I'm gonna add another character. So… If you know what 'Jaa Shinde' means and if you want your very own character in this story, leave a review and a PM! I'll give more details to the person who gets it right, k? Jaa ne!* ~Ahri_


	14. One step closer to a relationship

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

**Soul's POV:**

After my little show, I wanted to see Maka's reaction so I looked up from my pillow as she looks down with that 'true happiness' smile. Does this mean that she likes me back too? My guess would be an absolutely, positively 'Yes'. I decided to play dumb for a while just to be on the safe side.

'Augh. My back. Geez, what the hell am I doing on the floor?' I stood up and stretched, my tight shirt lifting up in front of Maka. I know she likes it even though she keeps denying it. How do I know? Well, every time she wakes up me up for school. I was always shirtless when I slept and just made her shut up every time I stretch giving her a full view of my body. I looked up to see Maka looking away. I just caught a glimpse of her tomato face. I grinned inwardly getting an idea.

'Yo Maka, what's up? Something bothering ya?' I said behind her, hands in my pockets. She looked back with that face of confidence which made me worry for a bit.

'It's just hot in here, that's all.' She said looking annoyed about the heat. Now that I think about it, it really is hot. I thanked the summer heat and got rid of my shirt which surprised me that it already had sweat on it.

'Soul, what are y-you doing?' Maka stuttered still with that confident face on. I just can't wait to see it disappear and make her really uncomfortable. Why? Sorry, I'm just a guy who just wants to make her HIS. That's all.

'My shirt's wet. You're right that it IS hot. Sheesh and it's only 8 in the morning.' I complained. Maka just stared into the direction of my body and didn't say anything for a while. She looked up and I started to grin which made her realize that she was staring at my half naked body that time. She whipped around so fast in so much embarrassment. I decided not to tease her this time. It might get on her nerves.

'Hey, what's for breakfast anyway?' I grumbled looking into the fridge, closing it then reached up for the cupboards above. For the whole time, Maka never said anything which kinda worries me but I just brushed it off and just said to myself that she just likes my body, that's all.

'Maka, can we eat ice cream for breakfast this time? I don't think I could handle another bowl of hot soup with this heat.' I complained. I literally hate the heat but for some reason, the girls seem to like it though. I will never know what goes on in a girl's head. Maka seemed to snap out of her trance and looked at me with confusion.

'Wait, what's the question? Sorry, I was just thinking about something.' She tried to reach up for the cupboards above and she's struggling.

'Shorty.' I said. She glared at me then returned looking for something to eat.

'What's up with you anyway? You've been unusually quiet this whole time.' She looked at me again with a blank stare which just says 'Why do you want to know?'.

'Okay, okay. I just wanted to know why you're so quiet, that's all. After all, I am your partner. You could trust me with anything and we share about everything so I'm pretty sure I have the right to know, is all. But if you don't wanna talk about it, it's just fine by me.' I said getting the carton of juice. I hesitated either drinking it straight from the carton or getting a glass to pour it into.

**Maka's POV:**

After Soul's speech of partnerships, I hesitated if telling him I like someone is a good thing or not. I decided that maybe I should. After all, he did give me a sign that he likes me back with the show earlier.

'I'm thinking about a certain someone I like.' I said slowly. Soul seemed to stop moving and is just standing there staring at me, expecting me to tell more details about this person. When I didn't say anything for a while, Soul started.

'Maka, you gotta think about this. Maybe he won't live up to your expectations and will dump you like your father's example.' Soul said stiffly looking down at the kitchen's counter, having a glaring contest with it. How am I supposed to answer that! I decided to tease him this time. This will probably make him even angry but it'll be all worth it.

'Well, he's composed around other people but he's open to the people that he's really comfortable with. He looks strange-' Soul cut me off

'What do you mean by 'strange'?' Soul said looking at my with jealousy in his eyes. I just simply smiled at him and replied.

'Well.. You don't see someone like him every day such as purple eyes or blue hair I guess.' I'm pretty sure Soul is taking notes inside his head, trying to figure out who this person is.

'He's excellent playing an instrument that everyone knows. Sometimes, he considers his music stupid but I think it's just.. Parfait.' Soul asked me again.

'Wait, what does 'Parfait' mean?' Seriously?

'It means 'perfect'. Didn't you know how to speak French?' I said putting my arms over my chest, where Soul's eyes started to drift over. That pervert!

'Oui, ma cherie. Tu es pafait trop.' I gasped feeling my face flush. He looked at me with those loving eyes I rarely saw. This is the Soul I rarely meet and I love this Soul. It doesn't necessarily mean I don't love his 'cool' personality as well..

'Maka, those things are about me right?' Soul asked still with those eyes. His facial expression is more of hesitation, nervousness and fear. I smiled.

'Of course. Dumbidiot. Who do you think I like? Black Star?' I laughed but Soul is serious.

'Maka, please tell me you're serious. I don't wanna play games right now. Okay, I'm just gonna say it straight. Do you like me?' Soul asked with his soul almost about to break if I said 'No'.

'I do, Soul. 4 years ago. Since you saved me from Chrona.' Soul smiled the 'cool' smile with his loving eyes. He leaned down with his eyes closed. Wait a minute! I'm still not done teasing him yet!

'Wait! Hold on! Does this mean you like me too?' I said like a kid pouting my lips. He scratched the back of his head with the look of annoyance.

'Yeah Maka 4 years ago as well. When I realized that you don't care if I'm a weapon or a tool, you care that I'm your best friend. Now, can I kiss you?' He said rushing through his words. I just stood there frozen. I guess that's the reason why he's opened up to me more than usual..

'Maka, come on! Before this moment gets ruined by Black Star or Blair! This is gonna be our first kiss and I don't want it to be a bad memory!' Soul said shaking my body while holding my shoulders. As if on cue...

'Scythey-boy! Blair is home!' Blair yelled from the main door.

'Ah, fuck. Really? Come on Maka.' He said grabbing my hand, dragging me to the direction of his room.

_*Alright! Since we have some people who reviewed and told me what Jaa Shinde means, I'm gonna start asking them questions such as what type of character or something. But it cannot affect the story's main purpose of bringing Soul x Maka to reality. Alrighty then, the contest is officially closed. 11:27 pm, 19/03/12. Btw, Jaa Shinde means 'So please, die?'. Alrighty then, Jaa ne!* ~Ahri_


	15. After the Super Written Exams

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

_Ahri: Hey guys. This will be the last chapter for 'After the Super Written Exams' story. Sorry for not updating last week. I had to go to the airport to fetch my cousins. Yes, I am 16 and I can drive legally because I have a driver's licence. Anyway, the two OC's by Melody and Devi (the winners) will be in my next SoMa one-shot or story. I deleted my last one-shot because I know it's so confusing and it's just crap. Anyway, thanks for understanding. ~Ahri, The Nine-Tailed Fox ( The Nine-Tailed Fox who uses her attractiveness and cleavage to seduce kishins and eat their souls to complete the transformation from being a fox to a human. Heheheh… But be careful anyway boys…. Piss me off and I will eat your soul! :O)_

**Soul's POV:**

Finally! Away from the fucking cat witch I admit is sexy. Don't tell Maka though!

'Soul, what are you doing?' Maka asked curiously.

'Getting away from that cat so that our moment won't be disturbed.' I said locking my bedroom door so Blair won't come barging in. Maka giggled. What the hell? Sometimes I don't understand her.

'Why are you giggling?' I asked leaning my ear against the door. 'Be quiet.'

'Soul, you really ARE serious about… umm.. "Us".' Maka said going towards my bed. She climbed up on it and I was getting lots of.. thoughts. Haha, yeah. 'Thoughts'…

'Well duh. Isn't that already obvious enough? I want our first kiss to be perfect so that it won't be a bad memory when we remember it in the future. Didn't you pick that clue already?' I said walking away from the door.

I climbed up on the bed lying down next to her. Unconsciously, my arms snaked around her hips dragging her down with me while I'm still looking at her face. Suddenly, I feel the urge just to kiss her then and there. I leaned in closing my eyes. Just a few more millimeters…

'Wait Soul, did you eat breakfast today?' Way to ruin the mood, Maka!

'WHY did you ruin the mood, Maka?' I sat up annoyed. Maka just shrugged and smiled. Weird.

I leaned in again but just had to be interrupted.. AGAIN!

'What about Blair? She hasn't been around here lately. Should we check up on her and make sure she eats?' What the fuck..

'I don't fucking care about Blair right now, dammit!' I leaned in again. Faster this time so that she won't avoid me. But she just had to dodge it!

'Wait, I have to go tinkle!' She said rushing out of my bedroom! _GAAAH!_ I let out an annoyed scream. Maka is avoiding my kisses. Why the hell is she doing that? Next time I see her, she is going to get it. And I know how..

**Maka's POV:**

I giggled softly in the bathroom hearing Soul's frustration back in his bedroom. I'm so glad I get to tease him back. I'll have to thank Liz later for giving me some options for teasing Soul back since he always teases me. I wasn't lying about using the bathroom though. I _really _gotta tinkle.

*Tinkle*Tinkle*Tinkle*Tinkle*Tinkle*Tinkle*Tinkle*Tinkle*Tinkle*Tinkle*Tinkle*Tinkle*Tinkle*Flush*

After the relief of relieving myself from that horrid liquid, I walked back to Soul's room where he is not there. Somehow.. I get the feeling that he's gonna try anything to kiss me. He's pretty determined.

Suddenly, a pair of large strong arms spun me around and a tuft of white hair is coming rapidly down. I prepared myself for the kiss thinking that I didn't get to use Liz's other options. Oh well. But then again, he missed my lips and is at my neck instead. He missed! But this time, I can use Liz's other options!

I suddenly felt something moving around at my neck. It's wet and it feels I'm being licked by it like a dog. Soul's tongue. I moaned softly as it goes around that spot for some time now. Why is he good at doing this? Then again, this is just licking my neck so it should be pretty easy for any guy to do it. Not that I would want any other guy to just lick me except for Soul. I winced a bit as I felt his sharp teeth on my skin but he quickly put his tongue over the sore spot making it more pleasurable and making me moan a little louder.

Soul stopped doing his amazing tongue work and looked at my new mark that just sprouted on my neck. He grinned and leaned down. Ah, screw Liz. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

Then we heard a click.

'Maka-chan! Oh my go-ahh' Tsubaki exclaimed fainting. I looked up to see the Tsubaki who fainted in Black Star's arms. All of our friends are here?

'HOW DID YOU GUYS GET IN HERE?' I shouted.

'Blair told us what's happening ever since you two started uhh.. Make love. Now go do it again. And this time with more passion.' Liz said clicking buttons at her camera.

'Passion! Passion!' Patty said clapping her hands.

'Looks like Soul-kun and Maka-chan are growing up.' Blair fake cried catching an invisible tear in her eye.

'Her symmetry! SOUL, GO DO ANOTHER HICKEY ON MAKA ON THE RIGHT SIDE THIS TIME!' Kid said flailing his arms around with a chart which shows my face and that damn hickey.

'Yo Soul. Never knew you had it in ya. Good job, man.' Black Star complimented Soul.

'Maka and Soul are doing it. Maka and Soul are doing it. Get up, you frickin' baby!' I'm not surprised to see Chrona chanting that same sentence over and over again while mini-Ragnarok is pounding on his head.

I don't know how many times Soul and I blushed so much times and on a new level when someone always says something.

I kissed him again. With more passion as Liz says. Some of the group and cheered while some were disgusted. We parted for air

I looked at Soul. He just simply smiled. I smiled too. I laughed while Soul just looks at me curiously.

I explained to him 'To think that this would happen After the Super Written Exams.' Everyone laughed. A simple test could bring out love. It's so stupid but it's true. Take us as an example.

_*As I said before. This is the last chapter of 'After the Super Written Exams'. The two OC's by Melody and Devi are going to be released in my next SoMa story or one-shot. Anyway, thanks for all of your support!* ~Ahri_


End file.
